


Silver

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, F/M, doll state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dosen't know why Echo is only silver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 10  
> Prompt: Silver

Echo's coming back from the outside. She's wearing a silver top and black pants, and she looks very pretty. But silver is second and gold is best, and he doesn't understand why Echo isn't the best.

He tries to be his best, but for some reason he doesn't understand either, he never will be. But Echo doesn't have that problem. She could be the best, and she tries to be the best, and the only thing keeping her from being the best is Whiskey.

Alpha doesn't understand why Whiskey is better than Echo, or why Whiskey couldn't just let Echo be number one. But he does know, though he doesn't know how, that there is something that he can do about it. He could make Whiskey not her best, and then Echo could be gold instead of silver.

He just doesn't know if he should.


End file.
